This invention relates in general to a method for an automated inventory monitoring system for a Newspaper Rack using wireless transmitters, the internet, and other automated notification means.
The present invention is generally related to the use of remote automated apparatus for monitoring of inventory of Newspaper Racks. Newspaper racks are unique in that they are generally located where it would not be conducive to provide utilities such as power or telephone. Newspaper racks further utilize an honor system for purchases, whereby a consumer would insert change into a payment mechanism, the payment mechanism would allow the access door to open, and the consumer would honorably withdraw a single copy of the Newspaper.
Newspaper racks do not distribute change. They do not have sensors. They normally do not support portable power such as batteries.
Newspaper racks are desired to be manufactured of low cost materials and able to withstand harsh environments, including extreme variances in temperatures, extreme variances in humidity, salt spray (for corrosion), physical abuse, and the like.
The Newspaper companies print a predetermined quantity of Newspapers referred to as a draw. The draw is then distributed to the fleet of Newspaper Racks. The Single Copy Sales Manager uses very limited information to assist in the distribution process.
It is desirable for the Single Copy Sales Manager to obtain verification that each Newspaper Rack is filled and the time in which each Newspaper Rack is filled as well as when the inventory of each of the Newspaper Racks is depleted. This can aid in the distribution of the draw and further redistribution of the draw upon depletion of the inventory. This will result in optimizing profits.
Newspaper Racks are normally located adjacent Newspaper Racks of competing companies. The optimal sales period for Newspapers is generally considered between 6 AM and 1 PM. Should the inventory of a Newspaper Rack become depleted prior to the end of the optimal time period, it would be desirable to replenish the inventory of the Newspaper Rack.
A majority of the revenue for a Newspaper company is from advertisements. Advertisements require distribution of the printed media. When the Newspaper Racks are empty, the process is no longer able to distribute the media or provide the desired advertisements. The ability to ensure the advertisements are available to the consumer enhances the value of the advertisement process and cost to the advertiser.
Newspaper Racks are located in a multitude of locations. The multitude of locations provides the ability to monitor weather, persons, traffic, and the like proximate the location of the Newspaper racks.
Single paper distribution racks are known.
It would be desirable for a Single Copy Sales Manager to obtain demographics pertaining to the deployed number of Newspaper racks in order to predict an optimal distribution pattern.
Currently a consumer can enjoy the convenience of purchasing fuel without waiting to interact with an attendant through the implementation of automated payment systems at the fuel pumps, as taught by Wostl, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,421) and Gentile, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,497). Wostl, et al teaches the use of a credit card reader for the distribution of goods using an automated article dispensing system. Gentile, et al teaches similar to Wostl, with the focus on dispensing fuel. Both Wostl and Gentile teach the use of dispensing products from one of the specified dispensing machines.
The automated payment system receives the customer""s payment information from any of several known methods such as reading a magnetic strip coupled to a plastic card, reading a coding from a Radio Frequency signal for a device such as a proximity card, direct interface to an integrated circuit card such as a smart card, or any other derived automated payment system recognized by one skilled in the art.
Upon authorization of the customer""s provided automated payment system, the automated payment system allows the customer to dispense fuel into the customer""s fuel storage device. Upon completion, the system records and communicates the transaction to the customer""s payment institution. The automated payment system signals the customer for a receipt. Optionally, the automated payment system inquires the customer about including a car wash in the transaction. The automated transaction system provides a code to where the consumer enters the code into a keypad at the car wash to enable the car wash. Once a response to the inquiry is entered, or the automated transaction system completes a time out cycle, the automated transaction system completes the transaction.
Fuel stations have trended to include convenience marts at the same location, where the convenience marts provide sales of beverages, snacks, vehicle supplies (oils, fluids, etc.), newspapers, cigarettes, and even fast food retailers. Should the customer desire to purchase fuel and other items, the customer must complete two separate transactions and wait to interact with an attendant for servicing. Alternatively, the customer may purchase some convenience items through dispensing/vending machines, which require currency. The use of credit cards for a single dispensing machine purchase is normally cost prohibitive, as the cost of the purchase does not justify the incurred cost of the transaction. These reasons may deter the customer from making additional purchases. Alternatively, Vayda (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,521) teaches a drive in, single stop shopping facility, using an attendant to service the vehicle and the customer.
Drive through systems are becoming an institution within several industries, including fast food, drugstores, and the like.
Selective call receivers, such as paging devices, wireless personal data assistants, and the like, are known to remotely control devices such as lawn sprinkling systems for golf courses.
Selective call receivers, such as paging devices, wireless personal data assistants, and the like, are known to have two way signal transmission capabilities.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD""s) and video monitors are known technologies that are used as customer interface devices at fuel pumps.
Automated teller machines (ATM""s) are known to have flexible, soft menus using each entry point for multiple functions.
Newspaper dispensers are preferred to be low cost, free standing, and located in remote locations. Additionally, the newspaper dispensers are generally placed at locations that are not conducive to wired facilities, such as power, communications, and the like.
Vending machines and more specifically newspaper sales required that the automated vending machine have inventory. Newspapers have a shelf life of 24 hours, thus increasing the need for inventory control. Excess inventory must be scrapped; shortages limit the potential sales.
Automated dispensing or vending machines are known. Signal transmissions or other means to interface between two electronic circuits are known.
Global Positioning Systems are known.
What is desired is a method and apparatus to provide for the customer to acquire goods through an automated dispensing machine and using a remote financial transaction system.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies in the present state of optimizing Newspaper Sales, including monitoring inventory, providing capabilities to pay via credit card, debit card, and other via a remote payment system, providing visual and audible signals to influence consumers, and changing sales prices.
A first aspect to the present invention is the ability to monitor a Newspaper Rack and identify when the Newspaper rack is filled.
A second aspect to the present invention is the ability to monitor a Newspaper Rack and identify when the inventory of the Newspaper rack is depleted.
A third aspect of the present invention is the ability to transmit a signal from a Newspaper Rack to identify when the inventory of the Newspaper Rack is filled or depleted.
A forth aspect of the present invention is the ability to receive the transmitted signal, determine the location of the rack.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the ability to identify the time in which the signal is transmitted or received.
A sixth aspect to the present invention is the ability to further transfer the information received via the internet to electronically transfer and record any desirable information.
A seventh aspect to the present invention is the ability to monitor a Newspaper rack for any unwarranted motion, such as vandalism. One such means would be a mercury switch.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the ability to monitor external activities such as traffic, weather, and the like using sensors proximate the Newspaper Rack.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is the ability to transfer information to a Newspaper Rack to change the price of the Newspaper.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of an LED display and respective circuitry to visually attract consumers.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a speaker and respective circuitry to record and play an audible message to attract consumers.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is the ability to transfer a message to a Newspaper Rack to attract consumers, whereby some examples would be to flash a specific headline across an LED display to visually attract consumers, a sound transmission to audibly transmit a signal to attract consumers, and the like.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of solar power panels for power sourcing and optionally recharging of batteries.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a charging system that utilizes the process of opening and closing the access door on a Newspaper Rack to power the charging system.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a means to identify when a newspaper is placed within a door of a Newspaper Rack.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of an electromechanical switch to identify when a newspaper is placed within the door of a Newspaper Rack.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a means to identify when a newspaper is placed upon a platform of a Newspaper Rack.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a electro-mechanical switch to identify when a newspaper is placed upon the platform of a Newspaper Rack.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of an adjustable platform, whereby the present invention includes a means to identify when the platform moves beyond a predetermined position within the Newspaper Rack.
A twentieth aspect of the present invention is a Newspaper Rack that includes a battery holder positioned on the underside of a platform.
A twenty-first aspect of the present invention is a Newspaper Rack that includes a battery holder whereby the battery contains two terminals located at one end and whereby when the battery is inserted into the battery holder, the two battery terminals make electrical connectivity with two respective receiving battery contacts.
A twenty-second aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a means that a service person can cause the system to transmit a signal identifying a service completion.
A twenty-third aspect of the present invention is the use of a remote means to change the price of respective goods.
A twenty-forth aspect of the present invention is the ability to monitor the inventory of a Newspaper Rack whereby the Newspaper Rack is a shelf, rack, and the like positioned proximate a sales counter for retail sales. The shelf, rack, and the like, does not automatically sell or use the honor system to sell newspapers.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention is the ability to monitor the status of the battery.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a alert sensor which changes state upon a resulting abnormal motion of the Newspaper Rack, wherein the abnormal motion would suggest vandalism or theft of the Newspaper Rack.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a global positioning system to monitor the location of the newspaper rack.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a circuit which activates the global positioning system upon an abnormal motion, wherein the abnormal motion would suggest vandalism or theft of the Newspaper Rack.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of an inventory sensor that monitors the inventory of a single copy newspaper distribution rack.
A thirtieth aspect of the present invention is the positioning of the inventory sensor proximate a presentation mechanism of the single copy newspaper distribution rack, wherein the presentation mechanism dispenses the single copy of the newspaper to the customer.
A thirty-first aspect of the present invention is the positioning of the inventory sensor proximate an indexing mechanism of the single copy newspaper distribution rack, wherein the indexing mechanism pushes the single copy of the newspaper towards the dispenser.